Kurai
Kurai (昏い) '''is a former shinigami under the direction of the Soul Society that became lost over half a century ago during a mission between the realms of Soul Society and Heuco Mundo, and was presumed dead. He has recently returned to his former home with an unknown intent. Appearance Before being subjugated to countless years in a spiritual negative realm Kurai appeared like many young Shinigami, and was hardly noticeable in a crowd. Tall, yet slender, and with grey hair tied back, Kurai would draw barely any attention due to his appearance while going through the academy. After his reappearance after many years of assumed death Kurai hair has darkened from grey to black and his skin has become incredibly pale. Unlike the standard shinigami uniform Kurai wore upon disappearing, he now wears what appears to be some sort of multiple layered robes, equipped with a high collar. It also appears that he doesn't keep his hair tied back anymore. Personality Kurai's original personality was both quiet and reserved throughout his service to the Soul Society. While he showed considerable talent and prowess during his time in the academy, his lack of initiative often caused him to be overlooked by his superiors. He passed the entrance exam for the Gotei 13 on his first time with high marks, but due to reserved personality he wasn't recruited for some time. After being lost with a team in a world between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo Kurai's personality changed dramatically. While being forced to fight for his very life on a daily basis, and watching his partners die at the same rate, he became cold and violent to ensure his own survival. When he became the only survivor, he stopped speaking all together resulting in his voice easily becoming strained when he speaks. While he originally thought that other shinigami would eventually come to rescue him and his team, as they slowly died off, Kurai decided that Soul Society had written them off as expendable. Eventually when he became the host of small hollow, his memories became skewed and he forgot much of his past including his full name. Despite these issues, his determination to escape from his imprisonment still lingered allowing him to eventually achieve Bankai, which would serve him as an escape to Soul Society in his future. Currently he seems to have a rather cold and dark mode of behavior and, though his memories have faded, seems to generally dislike Soul Society and its inhabitants. This dislike of Soul Society oddly doesn't make him an ally to the hollow, who he appears to take some kind of pleasure in eradicating. History Kurai was born, like many would-be shinigami, in Rukongai and was forced to raise himself amongst poverty and violence. After a failed attempt to sneak into Seireitei during his adolescent years he was recognized to have a considerable amount of spiritual energy and encouraged to join the the academy. While he showed promise and was eventually became a shinigami. While he progressed at a decent rate and moved up the ranks at a decent rank, he wasn't drawing the attention of his superiors since he seemed to hold back while on missions. Unfortunately, before he had a chance to prove himself a skilled Soul Reaper, he was lost with his team in a realm between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Since he and his group were determined to not be of incredible importance, a search never occurred leading to the eventual death of everyone in the group, except Kurai and a few others. Trapped between worlds in a largely spiritual negative realm, the group was slowly running out of spiritual energy and feared that they would soon cease to exist. This was unitl they, after months of struggling, they found an exit from the world between worlds. While they had hoped that they had returned to their home, they were mistaken when they found themselves within Hueco Mundo. While their energy had been restored they had made their way into the Menos Foest. The Shinigami's numbers slowly but surely decreased as they were picked off by random hollow. After what Kurai suspected to be a year, he was the only surviver. He had found a way to return to the realm between soul society and hueco mundo, but his energy would quickly be drained in such a place. Unfortunately, that is the closest he could get to escaping Hueco Mundo, and it was much safer. It was then after spending much time in that nonexistant world, attempting to break through forcefully, that he passed out in that realm. He thought he had died until he awoken to find himself the host of multiple small hollow, seaking refuge within his spiritual body. The symbiotic relationship that had been formed allowed him to survive within this world, and also kept the hollow alive. Slowly it would seem that he became a shinigami-hollow hybrid unlike anything seen before. Unlike the Vizard or arrancar he showed no signs of a mask or extreme changes in personality. Kurai had become an unique balance between Hollow and Shinigami. He had become granted powers from his hollow inhabitants but still maintained the form and mentality of his original self. Abilities '''Swordsmanship: While Kurai was a accomplished swordsman for the extent of his career as a Shinigami, his time spent in both Hueco Mundo and beyond have sculpted him into a powerful and adept fighter. His long years of forced survival have granted him with the strength to defeat Menos level hollow without even releasing his sword into its shikai state. As such he rarely depended on more than his shikai, except when attempting forcefully tear a path back to the soul society. His fighting style revolves around precise quick strikes to immobilize and kill and enemy with efficiency. Flash Steps: Kurai seems to often employ flash steps in conjunction with his sword skills to quickly and easily defeat his opponents. Since he prefers to use speed as compared to uncontrollable amounts of force he has become quite adept in using Shunpo and employs it regularly. The absolute limits to his current speed are unknown at the time do the conditions of his existence. Kido: Kurai has showed exceptional skill with Kido since his time in the academy to the point where if he hadn't scored as high as he did in swordsmanship, he would have been been quickly recruited by the Kido Corps. It is currently unknown how far his skills have increased since his time in both Hueco Mundo and in the realm between worlds. Spiritual Energy: While Kurai spiritual energy was best described before his disappearance as "Above Average." While his levels must have increased during his time away from Soul Society, since he was able to achieve Bankai as well as survive in a spiritual negative area for decades, the limits to his power are unknown. Zanpakutō Jouzuheta (上手下手) "Difference in Skill" appears to be an average katana with a dull grey sheath with a crossguard that appears like three open, yet intersecting, silver crescents. *Mugoi Adauchi (酷い仇討ち) "Merciless Vengeance" Developed either between worlds or Hueco Mundo, Kurai uses this technique to absorbed the ambient spiritual energy around him and release it in a powerful arc of blood red energy. This is usually unusuable in areas that don't have a spirit rich atmosphere unless it is performed near the recently deseased, in which it drains that spiritual spiritual energy for the attack. This technique is useable independently of his skikai and bankai but seems more powerful with each release. It is theorectically the result of his hollowfication. Shikai Activated with the command "Chouetsu" (Transcend) Jouzuheta doesn't change shape or appearence and only a minor change in spiritual pressure is observed with its release. Once released though, its cutting power seems to be increased noticeably. *''Shikai Special Ability: Jouzuheta is capable of manipulating the pressure of the surrounding area. This allows Kurai, in the simplist manner, to manipulate the wind via pressure changes. With greater focus it additionally allows him to manipulate both the density of his spiritual pressure and the pressure of his spiritual attacks (Seen when Kido is fired through Jouzuheta). Along with those active abilities, Jouzuheta seems able to grant its wielder with the ability to notice changes in the pressure around him allowing for a greater sensory accuracy and skill. Bankai '''Tenjoutenge Jouzuheta (天上天下上手下手) "Difference in Skill Throughout Heaven and Earth"' is the name of Kurai's yet to be officially revealed Bankai. Despite this it is noted as the method to which Kurai was able to escape an area between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Hollowfication While Kurai hasn't and wont go through the same transformation as a Vizard, he has received numerous abilities due to his state. He has shown to possess a form a telekinesis that allows him to move obstacles that would otherwise impede him, or to immobilize foes for a temporary amount of time. Kurai also has the ability to appear and disappear at coinciding the appearance of black feathers similar to his Bankai. While it isn't apparent whether this ability allows him to appear or disappear. In addition to these minor abilities Kurai seems to be able to forcefully draw out more spiritual energy from his hollow inhabitants resulting in dark marks forming beneath his glowing eyes. While he has only performed it once it would seem that Kurai has the ability to use a white colored Cero. Unfortunately it was used at random, not hitting anything, so its power is yet to be understood. Category:Shinigami Category:Hollow